W imię miłości czy jednak złudnej przyszłości ?
Aikko : W ciemnych korytarzach tylko niektórzy jeszcze nie zasnęli . I wtedy dzieją się najciekawsze rzeczy . W mrocznych katakumbach Montana chciała zwabić niewinną ofiarę . Oksan dał się pewnie jej wrobić i w poczucie winy . Byłoby po nim gdyby Garen go nie uratował . Bobbie zostałby zabity kulką w głowę , ale Skullface z dziwnych mi powodów woli go trzymać żywego . Naomi próbuje właśnie wykonać misję , którą dostała . Veneida i Vayne polują na nieświadomych jeszcze Penelope , Miriam i Quana . Pozostali śpią sobie smacznie . No cóż i tak rozrywka zagwarantowana będzie ! Kto zginie jako pierwszy ? Kogo odstrzelą ? Kto przeleje pierwszą krew ? Zobaczymy w tym odcinku Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsty ! Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rzuca się z nową bronią . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje sie i nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Z oddali wyskakuje Lee Sin starając się go powstrymać przed jej zabiciem . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . 29.12,2060 Noc , Korytarze w katakumbach Po środku korytarza siedziała Montana naga ściskająca kolana i drżąca . Przebiła również swoją skórę po której spłynęła krew . Zaczęła jęczącym głosem nawoływać . Montana : Ktokolwiek ! Pomocy ! Nagle z drugiej strony wyłonił się Oksan który usłyszał już z dali jej jęki . Oksan : Ty .. Wziął pochodnię i zapalił . Zauważył prawie nagą Montanę . Montana : Pomóż mi proszę .. Te pułapki . Wskazała przerażona na ścianę . Oksan : Spokojnie tutaj pewnie nie .. Zrobił krok i nagle ze ścian wystrzeliły trujące pociski . Prawie by go trafił , ale zdąrzył schylić głowę i uderzył o ścianę . Montana : Pomóż , jedna mnie trafiła i krwawię przez to .. Wystawiła i pokazała mu ramię . jego nie to oszołomiło . Jej potężne cycki skupiały na nim wzrok . Poczuł nagle dziwną rządzę i miłe uczucie . Oksan : Jesteś naprawdę .. Zauroczony chciał iść , ale znowu wystrzeliła strzałka . Wystawił łańcuch i ja zablokował . Montana : Najpierw dezaktywuj jakoś . Nie wszystkich unikniesz . Oksan : Zaraz daj pomyśleć .. Rozejrzał się bacznie i zauważył wnęki . Oksan : Więc Wyciągnął swój łańcuch i ścisnął go . Inna część katakumb , ten sam czas Tymczasem Garen biegnący z niezwykłą szybkością ciosał mieczem po ścianie zaznaczając drogę powrotną . Garen : 'Więc wyjście łatwo było znaleźć . ''Nadepnął w biegu i uruchomił pułapkę . Wyłonił się wielki uskok , ale on wskoczyła na ścianę i przebiegł jak gdyby nic . '''Garen : Hpf .. ostre kolce . Przypatrzył się na chwilę . Garen : Mogłyby się przydać . Jednak uwagę przykuło jego urządzenie , które zabuczało . Garen : Więc doszło już do spotkania ? Kurwa .. Wyświetliło mu położenie Oksana . Garen : 'Świetnie tylko gdzie ja jestem .. Miał mnie doprowadzić do tej dziewczyny która go związała . ''Uderzył w ścianę , która się zawaliła . '''Garen : Przejście .. No cóż trzeba pędzić . Upiecze się dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu . Rozwalił przejście bardziej by mógł swobodnie przejść . Rzucił się do biegu licząc ,ze trafi na tamta parkę . Garen : Moim przeciwnikiem jest nie tylko czas . Zerknął na obraz który ominął ''. '''Garen :' Ale i czyste żło w kobiecej postaci . Pułapka w katakumbach Szedł oglądając bacznie wszystkie ściany . Oksan : Dobra czas ,żeby zabłysnąć ! Rzucił łańcuchem blokując kilka strzałek . Zaczął biec . Niespodziewanie z sufitu wysunęła się i trafiła w jego ramię . Oksan : Rany .. Szybko zaatakował łańcuchem niszcząc naruszając strukturę . Oksan : Więc .. Biegł odrzucając od siebie strzałki ''. '''Oksan :' Uff .. Wbita strzałka wciąż pozostawała na ramieniu . Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek . Montana : Za tobą . W końcu dobiegł do dziewczyny . Poczuł dziwne wstrząsy . Oksan : Udało mi się ? Naprawdę ! Podskoczył z radości i zacisnął pięść . Montana : Jesteś dzielny , pozwól . Wstała i podeszła do niego zdejmując mu wbitą strzałkę . Oksan : Czy jest wszystko dobrze ? Podszedł i ciągle nie mógł oderwać wzroku . Poczuł się dziwnie , czuł pokusę żeby się rzucić na dziewczynę. Oksan ( Myśli ) : Ona .. nie mogła mnie tam porzucić . Montana : Jest wszystko w porządku . Trochę tylko krwi mi ubyło . Została trafiona i musiałam się pozbyć trucizny . Oksan : To wspaniale .. znaczy .. Nagle oblał go rumieniec i się obrócił drapiąc hakiem po plecach . Montana : W porządku , pozwól mi podziękować za pomoc . Podeszła i obróciła go do siebie . Chwyciła za jego granatowy strój i powoli zdejmowała mu . Chłopak objął ją zadowolony . Nie opierał się temu . Montana : Jesteś naprawdę muskularny i niezwykle wrażliwy . Oksan : Nie chcę by taka piękność jak ty dokonała tutaj końca . Montana : Jakie to piękne .. Oksan : Nie pozwolę by znowu zaślepiło mnie to co dostrzegałem . Nie popełnię tego błędu . Montana : Naprawdę czujesz ,ze to musisz zrobić . Oksan : To prawda . Zwierzać ? Też nie wiem czemu tobie to mówię . Montana : Być może natrafiłeś na kogoś kto .. Rozebrała go do końca . On odrzucił łańcuch na bok . Ona odrzuciła również swoje ubranie na bok . Spadła z nim na ziemię zaczynając się z nim zabawiać . Oksan : Eh.. .. Oh .. Zaczęła pieścić jego ciało . Posmarowała również usta szminką szykując się do pocałunku . Montana : Zamknij oczka . Posłuchał się jej . Ta pocałowała go . Wolną ręką sięgnęła do ubrań z których wyjęła nóż . Oksan ( Myśli ) : Czuję się jak .. jak .. Nagle wstała i wbiła mu nóż w krocze rozcinając jego przyrodzenie . On zawył z bólu ale także wyczuł swąt trucizny. Uderzył ją w twarz i szybko się wyrwał . Montana : Myślałam dobrze .. Wstał i wystraszony stanął przed nie kulejąc. Nie mógł znieść takiego ciosu . Oksan : Coś ty .. Montana : Liczyłeś ,że będę twoim przyjacielem ? Liczyłeś ,ze ja mogłabym ciebie pokochać ? Ja nie mam problemu z dobieraniem znajomych tak jak ty i Drawn . Nagle rozbłysły mu oczy .. Oksan : Więc rycerz mówił prawdę .. Montana : Rycerz ? Ahh ten któremu też chcę urządzić piekiełko . Podniósł swój łańcuch u zaczął nim wirować . Dziewczyna uniosła swoje ciało . Właśnie miał trafić gdy doznał bólu głowy . Oksan : Coś .. ty .. zrobiła .. myślałem że jednak .. Montana : Nic nie myślałeś ! Wystarczyły wielkie melony i kilka miłych słówek . Ratunek miał być tylko przykrywką dla twoich rozterek . Podniosła torbę i wyjęła z niej jedną fiolkę . Montana : To była mała dawka cierpienia .. Nie kojarzy ci się to z kimś ? Oksan : Przestań ! Padł na kolana w kałużę krwi . Jego ciało odrętwiało . Oksan : Ja .. nie mogę .. w .. to .. uwierzyć .. Montana : Następnym razem przemyśl sobie wszystko . Kopnęła go prosto w twarz i odrzuciła daleko . Oksan ( Myśli ) : Chciałem być tylko dobry .. chciałem być doceniony . Ale to wszystko jednak nie miało .. sensu .. Montana : Czas na nagrodę . Rzuciła się i rozerwała mu potrzebne narządy . Nie było żadnej siły oporu ze strony chłopaka . Leżał i tylko zaciskał zęby . Montana : Więc .. Dziękuję za pomoc . Na coś się przydałeś . Podniosła strzałkę leżącą obok . Montana : A teraz .. Rzuciła w niego .. Montana : Zdychaj ! MHAHA ! Wbiła mu się prosto w płuca uwalniając więcej trucizn . Całkiem zamarł w bezruchu . Oksan : Dzi.. .. i .. wka z ciebie .. Jego ciało zaczęło się rozpływać w powietrzu na niewielkie cząsteczki . Oksan : Przynajmniej .. ja .. byłem .. ze sobą .. szczery .. Zniknął całkiem zostało po nim tylko trochę krwi na podłodze . Montana wpatrywała się tylko w wypatroszone genitalia w swoich dłoniach . Zadowolona schowałą do niewielkiej torebki . Montana : Nagroda jest tego warta .. Nagrodą nie jest tylko tytuł ! To jest przyszłość , a przyszłość niesie ze sobą ciekawsze korzyści ! A ja jestem stworzona .. do WIELKICH RZECZY ! Nagle coś wyważyło ścianę . Montana : Co do .. Zasłoniła się i zaczęła uciekać w przeciwną stronę . 28.12,2060 Noc, Las Wiewiórki spały w swoich drzewach , sowa robiła hu hu , był lekki wietrzyk . W oddali pojawiła się sylwetka osoby owiniętej kocem . widać było u niej wszechogarniający spokój bijący od niego . Lee Sin : Wszystko wraca . Wszyskie wspomnienia . Duchy dziękuję wam .. Szedł przez wydeptaną ścieżkę , jakby znał drogę . Widział ją wcześniej , dawno temu . Lee Sin : Idealnie pasuje . Odzworowali do perfekcji . Tymczasem nagle na koronie drzewa czaiła się puma . Lee Sin : Natura i przeznaczenie są niezmienne . Mój czyn nie pójdzie w zapomnienie . Nagle zwierzę przyczaiło się na ofiarę . On kucnął i dotknął lilię . Lee Sin : Kwiat rozkwita w blasku księżyca . Zerwał go i podniósł się wąchajac go . Po chwili w mgnieniu oka zwiędnął . Lee Sin : Wyrwanie go sprawia , że nie narodzi się na nowo . Podnobnie jak jak który splamił swoją reputację skazą . Cierpi , ale zostanie oczyszczony . Nagle puma wyskoczyła wbijając swoje ślepia w "bezbronną ofiarę" . Wybiła swoje pazury ruszając za nim . Wybiła się chcąc go chwycić pyskiem za gardło . Lee Sin : Takie okazałe . Kucnął chwytając pumę za brzuch starając się wywrócić . Zachaczyła go pazutem zostawiajac ślad na policzku . Lee Sin : Jednak , za wolne w porównaniu ze mną . Wybił ją nogami w górę . Wyskoczył po czym zasadził w niego kopniaka z półobrotu w powietrzu przygniatajac zwierzę do ziemi . było słychać trzask jego kości . Nagle na niebie pojawiło się stado ptaków zbudzonych ze snu . Lee Sin : Przeklęty zapolował . Muszę się śpieszyć . Mam coraz mniej czasu . Otarł ściekającą krew zwierzęcia z policzka . Lee Sin : Penelope .. muszę się z tobą spotkać . Okrył się na nowo kocem po czymsz szedł dalej poszukiwać dziewczynę . 28.12,2060 Noc, Centrum handlowe Kanały wentylacyjne Ciągle szli wzdłuż kanału . Veneida : Każesz mi tak długo czekać !? Chłopak miał włączony lokalizator na branzolecie . Vayne : Już całkiem blisko . Skręcił w kolejny zakręt . Veneida : Może powinnam ciebie urżnąć na początek ? Vayne : Wtedy kto by ciebie wkurzał ? Veneida : Mhaha , rozkosznie zabawny . Zakręciła za nim . Vayne : Właściwie to samo myślałem . Zaśmiał się również . Dziewczyna była gotowa wyciągnąć nóż . Veneida : Powiesz co knujesz ? Oblizała go z nadzieją , że zaraz mu go w kogoś wetknie . Vayne : Plan , żeby się z nimi . Wyważył kratę od od wentylacji i przeszedł dalej , żeby wpuścić ją pierwszą . Vayne : Wskakuj . Veneida : Mhh ? Podszedła i nagle się uśmiechnęła . Wyskoczyłą a on za nią . Fontanna , korytarze centrum Quan trochę zmieszany przyglądał się dziewczynom . Quan : No .. teraz to mi głupio . Miriam : Chciałeś przebić moje bliżniaki ! Penelope : W porządku .. nie mieliśmy o sobie pojęcia . Miriam poznaj Quana . Quan : Chiński wojownik , zwany nefrytowe ostrze . Miriam : Ja jestem Miriam . Ekstra bombowa modelka z Toronto ! Puściła oczko , zrobiło mu się głupio a ona się uśmiała . Miriam : Ale buraka strzeliłeś . Widzę , że was coś łączy . Quan i Penelope sie na siebie czule spojrzeli . Penelope : On mnie ochronił po tym jak niestety .. Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu . Miriam : Dobrze wiem .. byłaś na pewno dzielna . Quan : To ja może , żeby wam nie przeszkadzać udam się , żeby rozejrzeć się za kocami i innymi rzeczami do snu . Odszedł przeglądając witryny sklepowe . Tymczasem dziewczyny zostały same przy fontannie . Rozpłakana Penelope przytulała się do Miriam . Ona miała podobnie . Miriam : Dobrze kochana , już jest dobrze . Penelope : Jak ja się cieszę . Przytuliła się jeszcze bardziej w jej piersi . Miriam : Opowiadaj co się wtedy stało ? Spojrzała w jej oczy , ale wyraz jej twarzy mówił że nie chce o tym mówić . Miriam : A co z tym chłopakiem . Penelope : On mnie obronił i jestem mu za to wdzięczna . Miriam : Marcin ..warto pamiętać . Spojrzała sie w bok i wzięła rękę do wody i zaczęła zataczać palcem kółko . Penelope : Ale i jego dorwali . W odbiciu zauważyła scenkę z jej przeszłości . Penelope : Las był spowity płomieniami . Obudziła w nim się dziwna rządza . Rządza niszczenia ... Palił wszystko na drodze po to by mnie ochronić . Uciekałam w przerażeniu .. ale , ale .. on mnie dopadł . Zaczęła ściskać dłoń i po policzku spłynęła jej łza padajac na kolano . Miriam : Wszysko będzie dobrze . Jednak nie wiedziały co je naprawdę czeka . Pokój dyspozytora Zadowolona Veneida i Vayne stali przed monitoringiem tego obiektu . Vayne : Mam czuja . Veneida : Warto było ciebie nie dekapitować . Vayne : Uznam to za komplement . Podszedł do panelu i uruchomił urządzenie . Znalazł potrzebne mu informacje . Veneida : Więc teraz rozumiem . Już wiem czemu zwą ciebie łowcą nocy . Vayne : Tutaj jest zdecydowanie za jasno . Znalazł instrukcję i plany budowli - centrum handlowego . Vayne : I mamy szczęscie . Podniósł głowę ku górze . Vayne : Rozwal tamten przewód a zapanują egipskie ciemności . Veneida : A wtedy ... Wypięła swoje ciało , delikatnie wysuwając noże miedzy swoje palce . Veneida : Zaczne zabawę w kotka i myszkę . Tyle , że ja będę lwem . Patrzała się maniakalnie na noże , jednak zbliżyła się do jednej z kamer i zobaczyła kogoś . Veneida : Nie .. możliwe .. Vayne : Co się dzieje ? Veneida : To on .. Patrzyła się w sposób jakby chciała rzucić się na monitor z czułością , zmieszaną z zgniewem i zadowoleniem . Veneida : Mogę go za tamto umordować .. Za wszystko ! Za odebranie mi zabawy ! Vayne : Nie wiem o co chodzi , ale skoro on jest to pewnie . Veneida : Ta bezbronna zdzira jest z nim . Vayne : Dokładnie . Zmieszany się na nią spojrzał . Vayne : Co innego miałem na myśli . Veneida : Dosyć ! Rzuciła dwoma nożemi pomiędzy obwody . Veneida : Ruszamy na łowy . Rozcięła je po czym nastąpiła spięcie i wszystko zostało wyłączone . Wszelkie neony , lampy straciły zasilanie . Woda w fontannie przestała się lać , Quan utknął w sklepie zamknięty natomiast oni zostali odcięci od monitoringu . Vayne : Wiedziałem , że to się jej spodoba. Odgarnął kuszę na bok . Vayne : Czas się więc szykować . Wyjął miecz i zaczął uciskać metal w boltty . Vayne : Ciemność jest dla mnie jak światło . Dokończył co miał zrobić i ruszył na łowy . Sklep Quan przechadzał się spokojnie po sklepie z koszykiem i brał po kolei pożywienie dla drużyny . Quan : Piękny widok . Wziął cały koszyk bułek . Quan : Wszystko za darmo . Rozglądał się dalej aż doszedł do czekolady . Quan : Huh ? A to co ? Zaciekawiony podszedł i wziął opakowanie . Quan : Zobaczmy .. Chciał otworzyć , ale nie mógł . Zaczął szarpać zębami , ale nie szło nic . Wyrywał , machał . W końcu się wściekł i rzucił w dórę rozcinając tabliczkę na pół . Quan : W końcu . Wziął półówkę i wyciągnął . Odłamał kawałem i posmakował .Zabłysły mu oczy. Quan : Ohyda .. Zaczął pluć na ziemię i od razu to wyrzucił . Quan : Jak ludzie to jedzą .. Nagle zgasło całe światło . Przeszedł go na początku dreszcz , ale potem się wyciszył i uspokoił . Quan : Przypadek ? Zaczął biec między półkami do wyjścia , ale było zablokowane . Quan : Dobra .. poszukam innego wyjścia . Zaczął po cichu stąpać , zachowując czujność . W oddali usłyszał piski dziewczyn . Quan : Penelope .. Miriam ! Nerwowo zaczął biec , ale uderzył w stos zrzucajac na siebie całą półkę . Zdąrzył zrobić unik . Z ciemnego kąta ktoś się wychylił. Zabłyszczał uśmiech po czym zniknął. Niespokojny chłopak starał się otrząsnąć . Quan : Co się dzieje .. Jego ciałe samo z siebie zaczęło drżeć . Quan : Znowu ? Ścisnął broń i starał się zapanować nad instyntkem . Tajemniczy głos : Zginiesz ... Zginiesz ! Quan : Przestań .. Ściskał się coraz bardziej za głowę . Tajemniczy głos : Nie opieraj się .. To przyjemne . W końcu się uwolnisz od męczarni . Quan : Zostaw mnie ! Puścił broń i skulił się z bólu . Z cienia wyszła dziewczyna . Patrzała na niego z wielką zawiścią i podnieceniem , że to osoba która była jej znana . Veneida : Tak długo czekałam .. Skuliła głowę na bok patrząc się szyderczo . Veneida : Pobawię się . Pobawię sie z osobą która odebrała mi zwycięstwo . Nastąpiła nogą na jego broń odkopując ją . Chłopak widział ją , ale nie mógł powtrzymać emocji . Quan : Tylko nie ty .. Główny hol Dziewczyny siedziały jeszcze spokojnie przy fontannie gdy nagle zgasło światło . Penelope : Czy to ... Usłyszała trzask Quana . Miriam : Pewnie zniszczył coś myśląc .. Penelope : Ma trudności , ale to zrozumiałe . Miriam : Lepiej zobaczmy co on szykuje . Obie się zbierały , ale nagle kątem oka Penelope coś zauważyła i odrzuciła wachlarzem . W powietrzu obiby się przez chwilę iskry okazując twarz rywala. Miriam : Co się dzieje !? Penelope : Wróg .. ale prawdziwy . Ktoś zaczął klaskać i sie śmiać . Vayne : No to chyba mam godnego przeciwnika . Tymczasem z góry spokojnym krokiem z cienia wyszedł Vayne . Vayne : Więc mi się trafiły panie . Cóż za odmiana . Obie się spojrzały w górę . On się ukłonił na znak szacunku. Miriam : Mam walczyć z emo ? Zamurowało go . Vayne : Jak śmiesz mnie nazywać emo ! Miriam : I nosisz obcasy i warkoczyk ? U.. widzę , że ktoś nie zna własnej wartości . Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i podszedł do barierki . Vayne : Widzisz w ciemnościach ? Miriam : Bezguścia to ja widzę pięć kilometrów od siebie . Poczuł jakby ktoś go walnął w policzek . Vayne : Zadufane w sobie lubię nadziewać jako piwrwsze ? Miriam : Podryw na kija ci nie wystarczy . Nieco zdenerwowana i skołowana Penelope podszedła do Miriam i pociągnęła za ramię . Ta się skuliła i szepnęła jej na ucho . Penelope : Może nie powinnaś go denerwować ? Miriam : Spokojnie ! Moją siłą jest gadanina ! Pozatym , on jest trochę straszny . Penelope : Szczerze to on mnie nie straszy Nagle odkaszlnął chcą zwrócić ich uwagę co się nie udało . Vayne : Słyszę was doskonale .. i doskonale już wiem że wy dwie .. będziecie leżały u mych stóp z hakiem w pyskach ! Odłosił zza peleryny kuszę na ręcę i naciągnął bolty . Vayne : Łowy rozpoczęte. Wskoczył na barierkę i się wybił szykując się do ataku , gdy nagle . 28.12,2060 Noc, Ulice miasta Jolie wraz z Naomi biegły na wilku przez ulice . Jolie : Więc naprawdę pochodzisz z Afryki . Myślałam , że bardziej na Amerykanę . Naomi : Wiele mi mówiło . Tęsknie jednak za swoim krajem . Wzięła ręke pod koszulę i wyjęła mały naszyjnik . Naomi : Najbardziej tęsknie za nim . Na lince wisiała wyrzeżbiona podobizna jakiejś osoby z kości słoniowej . Jolie : A kim on dla ciebie był ? Naomi : Kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym . Nagle jej twarz nieco sposępniała . Naomi : Był moim przyjacielem , był .. Bo teraz pewnie nie żyje . Jolie : Każdy z nas stracił kogoś wyjątkowego . Wilk nagle zawył jakby coś zauważył . Jolie : Co się stało mały . Zeszła i pogłaskała go po grzywie . Wilk jednak okazywał dziwną agresję . W stronę sklepu . Naomi : Może coś wyczuł . Jolie : Na pewno .. Nagle ich panele się rozświetliły . Jolie : Co się z nimi dzieje ? Wystraszona odskoczyła a wilk nagle złagodniał . Naomi : To chyba .. Wcisnęła przycisk na panelu branzoletu i pojawił się hologram . Na nim było zapisane ich zadanie . Naomi : Srebrzyste skrzydła ? Nagle sobie przypomniała o swoich które zmontowała w uciceczce przed rywalem . Naomi : To jest to o czym mówił ! Pewnie masz podobne . Znalazła na jej brazolecie przycisk i włączyła . Oba zadania były w tym samym miejscu . Jolie : Zgadza się .. Zaradna jak zawsze . Uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę . Naomi : Dziękuję . Zaczęła spokojnie czytać to co było napisane . Naomi : Więc w tym sklepie są skarby . Jolie : Ale musimy walczyć z czymś co jest nam bliskie , a jednocześnie nieznane . Spojrzała na naszyjnik . Naomi : Nie iwem , ale musimy się przekonać . Jolie : Ryzyko jest warte ? Naomi : Na pewno nie zawiodę ciebie tak jak poprzednio . Spojrzała się na nią i była pewna , ze nei wybije jej tego pomysłu z głowy . Jolie : Taka młoda , a taka waleczna . Pogłaskała wilka i szepnęla , żeby sobie odpoczął . Jolie : Idziemy ! Naomi pokiwnęła na zgodę i zeszła z wilka . Obie wyciągnęły swoją broń . Jolie : Wiesz , że nie będzie potem odwrotu ? jeśli wejdziemy to albo wykonamy zadanie albo polegniemy . Naomi : Ruszajmy . Wilk poszedł i usiadł sobie na spokojnie na jednej z ławek . Zakrył się ogonem i zaczął się oblizać po pysku . Dziewczyny pewne siebie poszły na przód. Weszły do sklepu . Za nimi zamknęły się drzwi . Tymczasem po dłuższej chwili nagle wilk uniósł uczy słysząc zbliżające się kroki . Skullface : Zostawiły więc zwierzątko ? Zza pleców wyciągnął swój miecz . Skullface : Długo to on nie pożyje . Noc , Nieznane miejsce w Katakumbach W katakumbach było wyjątkowo cicho . Było widać wielki głaz pośrodku pomieszczenia . Panował mrok , gdzie jedynie płomienie świec nieco go maskowały . CIchym krokiem ktoś się zbliżał . Na ścianie odbił się cień tej osoby . Montana : Seks .. Minęła pierwszą pochodnię zbliżając się do ołtarza . Montana : Uwodzenie .. Ściskała coraz bardziej worek z narządami Oksana , które zdobyła w walce . Montana : Tylko ktoś kto tak niebiańsko może być rozchwytywany zasługuje na nagrodę . Została pokazana w skąpym ubraniu . Z niego ściekałą krew , ale dziewczyna zwykła to ignorować . Montana : Ten chłopak .. nie był za dobry .. Jak mógł pozwolić sobie odebrać przyrodzenie za darmo ! Zaczęła się śmiać na cały głos , po czym rozległ się wiatr snując płomienie . Miejsce nagle odżyło a na kamienny stół padło światło . Montana : Misja wykona .. w .. Wzięła zakrwawiony palec i go oblizała z wielką rozkoszą . Montana : Najbardziej seksownym stylu . Podszedła i wyłożyła zawartość . Nagle coś buchło i okryło pomieszczenie dziwnym dymem . Nieco zaskoczona odskoczyła trzymając ręce przy włosach na wypadek gdyby miała użyć fiolki . Po minucie , kiedy dym odpadł jej branzoleta się aktywowała. Pojawił się hologram Kevena . Keven : Witaj , jestem holograficznie zaprogramowanym tworem w twojej branzolecie . Mam zaprogramowaną pomoc w wykonywaniu zadań oraz informowanie o postępie , a ty dziewczyno wygrałaś nagrodę . Ciesz się z niej . Po chwili hologram zniknął . Z dymu wyłoniła się dziwna kreatura . Montana : Pięknie ... PIĘKNIE ! Był to kilkunastocentrymetrowy wąż pokryty czarną łuską z śladowymi srebrzanymi połuskowyjącymi plamami . Zasyczał i przypełz do dziewczyny . Montana : Będziesz mym nowym kochankiem ? Wąż zasyczał i owinął się wokół niej . Dziewczyna poczuła na pierwszy rzut strach . Jednak strach przeobraził się szybko w radość . Montana : Więc mam teraz ciebie ! Wąż zasyczał jakby rozumiał co ona mówi . Montana : To pewnie twoje . Wyjęła i pokazała mu fiolkę , wąż owinął się wokół jej ręki i chwycił za fiolkę swoimi kłami , wbijając i przez korek sączył się jad . Montana : Jesteś nie tylko mym kochankiem .. Jesteś również nalepszym prezentodawną mój kochany . Przytuliła się do jego łusek . Wąż wyrwał się od fiolki i zaczął się wślizgać pod koszulę dziewczyny . Montana : Normalnie trójpak w promocji . Zadowolona ruszyła krokiem i zaczęła się oddalać . Montana ; Teraz poraz spotkać pana honorowego . Muahaa ! Ten pewnie jest prawiczkiem , więc zabawa szybko pójdzie . Wąż całkiem wszedł pod jej koszulkę , sprawiając że jakby stała się większa w talii .Pełna podniecenia wyszła z pieczary . Nagle przejście się zamknęło . 28.12,2060 Noc, Opuszczony budynek Sklep Niepewne i zaniepokojone zakurzonym i zniszczonym sklepem dziewczyny zaczęły się rozglądać . Naomi : Trochę zaczęłam się bać . Nastąpiła na podłogę , która zaskrzypiała Naomi : AA ! Wyskoczyła nagle przewalając cały reagał , powodując rozpaćkanie się jedzenia . Jolie : Dziewczyno .. spokojnie . Podbiegła do niej i chwyciła ją . Naomi przerażona się przytuliła do niej . Naomi : Byłam już w takim miejscu . Nagle zaczęła płakać . Jolie : Spokojnie .. możemy się wycofać . Naomi : Staram się , ale wspomnienia są bolesne . Jolie : Nie płacz . Odgarnęła jej włosy i spojrzała jej w twarz . Odłożyła włócznię i przetarła jej oczy . Jolie : No już , naprawdę nie masz się czego przy mnie bać . Naomi : Ja .. Nie mogła nic wykrztusić . Jolie : Nie obwiniaj się , pójdę z tobą wszędzie . Naomi : Ja chcę .. pokonać swój lęk . Jolie : Pomogę ci z nim . Pokiwała tylko głową milcząc . Obie pewne siebie zaszły dalej . Znalazły drzwi o których była mowa . Obie zeszły w dół . Piwnica Gdy schodziły było czuć nieprzyjemny zapch . Starae spróchniałe schody wydawały bardzo niepokojące dżwięki przypominające dziwne odgłosy . Wszędzie wiła się pajęczyna i kurz , światła też było niewiele , jedynie blask księżyca , który padał przez drzwi niewielkimi promieniami . Jolie ( Myśli ) : Coraz bardziej mi się nie podoba Nagle coś przeleciało jej na głową . Chciała pisnąć , ale zatkała sobie usta . Jolie ( Myśli ) : Cholera .. Naomi : To był nietoperz prawda ? Trzymała się jej dzielnie ale było czuć po niej strach . Cała drżała tak samo jak Jolie . Jolie : Taa to nietoperz . Naomi : To dobrze .. bo .. Zrobiła krok i nagle by się ześlizgnęła , ale cudem została chwycona . Jolie : To był nienajlepszy pomysł . Za nimi nagle zatrzasnęły się drzwi . Korytarz rozjaśniły żarówki znajdujące się w dolnych częściach piwnicy . Jolie ( Myśli ) : Coraz straszniej .. a co jeśli to pułapka ? Powinnam się przygotować . Jolie : Wyciągnij lepiej broń . Naomi : Dwa razy nie musisz powtarzać . Uzbrojone w swoją prymitywną broń zeszły i szły spokojniej , ale jednak wciąż ze strachem co spotkają . W końcu zeszły w dół . Zobaczyły przed sobą stół z bronią podobą do nich , jednak wykonaną z innego materiału . Nagle pojawił się hologram Kevena . Keven : Witajcie ! Obie się wystraszyły , Jolie cisnęła włócznią , ale to nic nie dało . Minęła hologram wbijając się w ziemię . Keven : To nielogiczne atakować hologram . Jolie : Hologram ? Keven : Wyjaśniam , hologram skoncetrowane światło emitujące przez urządzenie zwane rozszczepiaczem cząsteczkowym umożliwiające manipulację światłem tworząc zaprojektowany obraz . Naomi : To mało i tak wyjaśnia . Keven : Przybyłyście wykonać misję zgadza się ? Jolie : Ta , miałyśmy taką informację . Keven : Przeszukuję ... Tak zgadza się , Naomi oraz Jolie , misja Unowocześnienie . Naomi : A powiesz nam kim ty jesteś ? Keven : Oczywiście , zwą mnie programem P012 , ale dla bliższej wiadomości , Keven były uczestnik drugiej edycji Przetrwaj lub Zgiń , poległy jako pierwszy . Naomi ( Myśli ) : Więc on dłużej żył .. Udało mu się jednak . Dziewczyna podszedła i wyjęła swoją włócznię . Jolie : Więc czym jest to zadanie ? Keven : Bardzo proste . Nagle pojawił się hologram miecza którą wziął do rąk Keven . Keven : Pokonać mnie ! Obie dziewczyny zamarły , jak miały walczyć z czymś czego nie można tknąć . Keven : Rozpoczynam ! Szybkim ruchem zamachnął mieczem w stronę Jolie , ta była pewna , że nic się nie stanie ale miecz zrobił głęboką ranę na jej barku . Jolie : On nie żartuje .. Naomi : Jolie ! Zdjęła linę i zaczęła nią kręcić chcąc złapać hologram . Chwilowo się rozpłynął , ale i tak to nie dało efektu . Keven : Nielogicznie . Zaatakował dziewczynę odpychając ją od siebie i uderzając w ścianę . Jolie : Zostwa ją ! Zawirowała włócznią uderzając . Iluzja się odwróciła i poraziła wiązką dziewczynę , która cierpiała i krzyczała. Naomi : Nie .. zostaw ! Chciała zaatakować , ale nie szło . Uderzenie był oza silne i ciężko jej było utrzymać broń . Naomi : Musi coś być , tylko nie to . Nagle coś ją olśniło . Spojrzała na ściany i zaczęła szukać typowych urządzeń . Naomi : Technologia .. walczymy z maszyną . Maszyną .. Hologram nie przestawał zadawać ból jej współtowarzyszce . Naomi : Tylko nie technologia .. Dziewczynie się zbierało na płacz , ale nagle Jolie otworzyła oczy i starała się wyrwać i powiedzieć coś . Jolie : Pokonaj swój strach ! Po to zeszłyśmy ! Naomi nagle się powstrzymała . Przypomniała sobie jej troskę i pomoc , teraz ona musiała tą pomoc jej dać . Naomi : Dziękuję .. Rzuciła się na hologram rozmywając go . Jolie upadła na ziemię cała obolała od ciosów . Przed sklepem W międzyczasie przed sklepem doszło do starcia człowieka i zwierzęcia . Skullface : Więc ty jesteś tym wilkiem . Zwierzę wstało i rozszerzyło zęby na znak ostrzegawczy . Jednocześnie wiedziało kim on jest . Skullface : One wiedzą ? Zwierzę tylko zawyło wystawiając pazury . Skullface : Waleczne .. tak samo jak poprzednia właścicielka . Jego broń nagle zaczęła się wrastać w rękę . Skullface : Czas na dance macabre ! Zaczął biec a jego dziwna masa uformowała się w ostrze od kosy . Wilk również ruszył . Cłopak chciał zadać cios , ale wilk się wybił nad nim i chciał wbić pazury , ale zablokował go . Skullface : Całkiem sprytne i mądre z ciebie zwierzę . Nagle pazury się wropiły w miecz i zwierzę zawyło , ale było za ciężkie i musiał je odepchnąć . Nie wyszło to mu i trafiło pazurami w jego brzuch . Skullface : Haha .. więc tak wygląda krew .. na dodatek własna ? Jesteś silniejszy . Wilk ponownie zawył szykując sie do kolojnego ataku krążył wokój wojownika . Skullface : No dalej . Wybił się ponownie , ale wojownik był za wolny dla zwierzęcia . nawet nie drasnął samemu unikając odgryzienia głowy przez jego pysk . Odwrócił się i broń zmieniła się w długi miecz , ale zwierze odskoczyło i zaczęło biec . Wystawił rękę i został odepchnięty w dal uderzając w latarnie uliczną całkowicie ją wyginając . Skullface : Wyśmienicie . Wstał jak gdyby nic i poprawił swoją maskę . Skullface : Teraz mnie rozzłościłeś wilczku . Wilk tylko spoglądał swoim chłodnym , ale pełnym zaangażowania spojrzeniem i chęcią pokonania intruza . Ruszył ponownie , ale tym razem coś przeleciało obok niego . Skullface : Pamiętasz tą broń co nie ? Spojrzał się jak szalony na niego . jego miecz tym razem zamienił się w pistolet typu Magnum . Skullface : Od tego ciosu zginęła twoja właścicielka . Przybliżył do siebie broń i zaczął celować . Zwierzę zaczęło skakać z miejsca na miejsce . Broń nagle wystrzeliła świetlistym pociskiem . Upadł i powstała wielka kula antymaterii pochłaniająca wszystkie wokół siebie . Zwierzę na szczęście uniknęło ciosu . Za nim powstał dość głęboki krater . Skullface : Ten ruch .. mój ruch i twój . W podobny sposób . Odsunął się nagle i zamilkł będąc pod wrażeniem . Zwierzę ponownie chciało go zaatakować i zadrapało go pazurem po ramieniu . Skullface : Wiec ty nie zginąłeś ? Tylko .. Mhahaha ! Więc jest godny rywal . Broń nagle się rozszczepiła i z jegnego fragmentu powstała kula . Rzucił nia o ziemię zamglajac teren . Zwierzę instynktownie zaczęło go szukać , ale zniknął bez śladu . Pewne zwierzę , że to być może nie koniec siedziało i stało na straży . Tymczasem kamera się oddaliła pokazując budynek , gdzie obok szyldu stał Skullface i wpatrywał sie w zwierzę . Skullface : Więc w grze jest dwudziestu graczy .. Zarzuciła pelerynę na siebie i zaczął odchodzić . Skullface : Trzeba się przygotować na najgorsze . Zaczął biec po czym skakał między dachami budynków kierując się do wieży . Walka z hologramem Naomi : Technologia .. przysparza tyle problemów .... Jolie : Ale coś musimy wymyślić ! Dziewczyny dawłały z siebie wszystko spróbując rozmywać hologram , ale na dłuższą metę to nie zadziała . Jolie : Musimy coś szybko wymyślić . Zamachnęła się wlócznia uniemożliwiając rekonstrukcję holograficznej broni . Naomi : Ta broń ! Chciała podbiec ale nagle zatrzymało ją pole siłowe oddzielające ta częś pokoju . Naomi : Jakl się teraz przedostać . Uderzała z całych sił , ale to nie odnosiło skutku . Jolie : Pośpiesz się .. zaczyna brakować mi sił . Było widać , że jej ruchy sa coraz mniej precyzyjne . Naomi : Skoro to broni przed dostępem .. Zawirowała wbijając grot prosto w ścianę . Naomi : Muszę się postarać .. Używała całej swojej siły , aż nieco wykrzywiła się ściana i zaczęła pękać . Keven : Do systemu wdał się błąd .. Zrezygnowana Jolie zaprzestałą ataku . Hologram ją złapał i rzucił o ścianę . Wycieńczona nie miałą sięł żeby się podnieść . Keven : Zabić ! Naomi nie poddawała się aż w końcu doszła do tego co chciała . Kawałki tynku odpały od ściany ukazując nie wielkie urządzenie przypominające akumulator . Naomi : Odsuń się .. Hologram miał właśnie roztrzaskać miecz o jej czaszkę , gdy nagle zahamował . Keven : Gratuluję . Uśmiechnął się po czym zniknął wyjście się otworzyło a bariera opadła . Zadowolona i dumna z siebie Naomi padła . Naomi : Udało się .. Na czworaka ostatniem sił podszedł i wzięła Jolie . Naomi : Dziękuję . Przytuliła ją do siebie . Nagle było słychać skrzypienie . Przerażona wpatrywała się w dal . W ciemności pojawiły się iście diabelskie ślepie.Na szczęscie okazało się , że to był tylko wilk . Naomi : Dziękuję .. WIlk podszedł i ułożył się . Dziewczyna podszedła do drzwi i zamknęła je ręcznie . Wilk pomógł jej zabarykadować wejście , zostawiając otwór . Po chwili ułożyła wymęczoną Jolie na ogonie wilka . Wilk się położył łapami do przodu kładąć wygodnei głowe . Dziewczyna oparła się o jego futro . Naomi : Dobranoc .. Wilk jakby ją przytulił głową i od razu zasnęła . Zapowiedż kolejnego odc Lektor : Ta noc będzie nocą doznań .. W drzwiach pojawia się tajemnicza sylwetka , która wyważa drzwi . Lee Sina : Penelope ... Szukałem cię .. Po policzku spłynęła łza ... Lektor : Dojdzie do spotkania . Montana : No witaj pysiaczku ! To ciebie widziałam ? Garen : I niestety masz ten nieprzywilej walki ze mną ! Wyciągnął miecz pokazując prosto na jej serce . Montana : To uroczo kiedy tak we mnie mierzysz .. Lektor : I kto padnie jako kolejny ? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku .. Przetrwaj lub Zbiń : Zemsta ! Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . Czy 3 odcinek ci się spodobał ? Genialny ! Od biedy ujdzie .. Beznadziejny :/ Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki